Matin et frustration
by Ludivinne
Summary: "Elle le soûlait. Elle savait qu'elle le soûlait. Il était sur qu'elle le savait." Un matin où se trouvait dans un lit un Gajeel ronchon et frustré, alors que Levy ne s'y trouvait plus. GaLe * *


Fanfic GaLe : Matin

Elle le soûlait. Elle savait qu'elle le soûlait. Il était sur qu'elle le savait. Après tout elle était une fille intelligente.

Il soupira.

Pourquoi il est sorti avec cette fille déjà ?

Ah oui. Il était amoureux. Qu'est ce qu'il est con d'être tomber amoureux d'elle...

Elle est son opposé. Au sens propre.

Alors qu'elle incarne la douceur et le calme, lui incarne la sauvagerie et la brutalité primaire.

Elle qui est si polie et si gentille, contraste violemment avec lui qui est vulgaire et cruel.

Leurs différences physiques éclatent au visage de tout leur entourage : d'un côté on a une toute petite crevette faible et de l'autre un énorme dragon noir.

Elle passe son temps a lire, il passe son temps a se battre.

Elle veut plus de romantisme, il veut plus de sexe.

Alors comment, par pitié de bordel de merde, COMMENT ils en sont arrivés a sortir ensemble ? Qu'on lui dise ! Qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec cette fille ?

Qu'un putain de Dieu vienne illuminer la tête de quelqu'un pour que ce quelqu'un puisse lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment son estomac diffuse une onde agréable dans tout son corps lui donnant envie de sourire rien qu'en la voyant !

Même sur une photo ! Une simple photo, et le grand dragon craint de tous part dans des songes éveillés contenant exclusivement des images de sa bien-aimé. Il s'était même surpris à (presque) rougir le jour où elle était venu lui hurler dessus qu'elle en pouvait plus de son comportement crétin, tout en glissant sans faire exprès qu'elle l'aimait, ce qui l'avait conduit à l'embrasser pour qu'elle arrête de parler.

Après ça la situation avait légèrement dérapé du fait des hormones mâles qui bouillaient depuis des semaines en lui, et ils auraient pu passer à l'acte sur le toit du lycée si, si subitement la jeune fille ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était à califourchon sur lui la chemise déboutonnée et que ce n'était absolument pas le meilleur moment pour perdre sa virginité.

Il cacha sa tête sous un oreiller en soupirant.

Ca ne faisait qu'un mois et déjà il en pouvait plus. En plus ils n'avaient toujours pas passés la case du lit.

Oh, ils avaient déjà dormi quelque fois ensemble. Mais dormi. Elle était la, presque dénudé et il n'avait rien fait. Rien. Enfin si, il avait passé une bonne partie à bander pour rien en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas la violer pendant qu'elle fermait les yeux en se blottissant contre lui, complètement plongé dans ses rêves de licornes volantes en souriant.

Bordel.

Il s'étonnait même de la longueur de cette relation. D'habitude ses relations longues duraient dans les quelques jours. Et ses relations courtes, les plus nombreuses, étaient des coups d'un soir. C'était le bon temps... il tirait un coup, revenait éméché le lendemain mais ne se prenait jamais la tête.

Peu d'attaches, peu de problèmes...

Alors que là, elle l'abandonnait, encore une fois, et pour aller où ? A la bibliothèque. Pour aller emprunter un vieux bouquin. Le premier lundi des vacances. A la place de rester avec lui, dans le lit, à profiter de la grasse mat´.

Elle aurait quand même pu rester. Il n'aurait même pas essayé de lui soutirer des faveurs sexuels... Peut-être un peu, bon, mais plus par taquinerie. Il ne l'obligerait jamais à rien.

Elle aurait dû rester... Ca faisait un mois pile aujourd'hui. Qu'ils étaient ensembles. Que leur amour vivait librement sans contrainte... Elle aurait dû rester. N'importe quelle fille romantique serait rester. Non. Pas elle. Ses livres passaient avant lui. Génial.

Il soupira en se levant du lit et tendit la main vers son portable. Il avait besoin de se calmer, d'exploser toute sa colère avant de détruire quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Il passa rapidement en revu ses groupes préférés de jazz, mais décida que vu son humeur massacrante, du métal sera parfait.

Slayer. Mmh...

Il mît le son à fond afin que les paroles pénètrent dans son esprit et emporte sa colère au loin. En s'allongeant a nouveau dans le lit il regretta la chaleur de son aimé qui l'avait abandonné avec un simple baiser sur le front... en plus elle avait sûrement cru qu'il était endormi et ne l'avait pas réveillé avant de sortir en douce...

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être con... Tomber amoureux d'elle...

Sachant qu'il allait se péter les tympans, il augmenta quand même le son et ferma les yeux. (Je rappelle aux lecteurs que c'est dangereux d'écouter le son à fond même si sur le coup ça donne un effet mélancolicodramatico stylé, c'est quand même mauvais pour votre audition)

Rainning blood...

Il n'avait même plus de bière dans son frigo... Il avait vidé son appart de tout alcool spécialement pour lui faire plaisir... faisant aussi plaisir sur le coup à son coloc' Lily qui vivait d'eau fraîche et de kiwis... Et elle était partie dès le matin...

Kill Again...

Il avait arrêté de fréquenter les bars craignos. Il repoussait TOUTES les avances de TOUTES les filles qui le draguaient ou qui se mettaient sur ses genoux pour obtenir son attention. Et ça avant même qu'il sache que ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle était à double sens... Et elle l'avait abandonné...

South Of Heaven...

Il allait à nouveau en cour régulièrement. Il prenait à nouveau des notes dans les matières qui lui plaisait. Il avait même arrêté de maltraiter les têtes d'ampoules. Il avait voulu la rendre fière de lui et elle avait quitté l'appart tôt le matin pour une putain de bibliothèque...

Angel Of Death...

Il ne cherchait plus à se battre dans la rue comme quand il n'avait plus rien à faire et qu'il sentait que le sens de sa vie lui échappait. Il se défendait et matait ceux qui le provoquer mais il n'attaquait plus. Il avait même appris a contrôler sa colère pour ne pas lui faire peur afin de ne pas la perdre... Et elle l'avait laissé...

Sex. Murder. Art. ...

Il attendait qu'elle soit prête, qu'elle veuille se donner à lui. Il n'a jamais cherché à l'avoir de force, pas elle, elle n'était pas comme les autres. Et putain qu'est ce qu'il devait se contrôler... Et elle avait fui son lit pour des livres de poussière...

Bordeeeeel.

Il ne se comprenait plus, ne se reconnaissait plus.

Elle avait tout pouvoir sur lui. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Tomber amoureux.

Des cœurs il en avait brisé. Il s'en foutait. Ca lui importait bien peu.

Mais là... Il avait l'impression que la situation s'était inversé... C'est lui qui se faisait manipuler.

...

Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec une tête souriante à la chevelure bleu. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ?

"Ta bibliothèque était fermé c'est pour ça que t'es revenu ?"

Bien que ça le blessait d'être un second choix, au moins elle était revenue... C'était déjà ça.

"Naaan... J'étais allé cherche un cadeau pour toi !"

Un... Cadeau... ?

Elle le prit par la main et le tira pour l'entraîner dans le salon surexcité. Il se laissa faire en la suivant et en profitant du maigre contact de leur main ensemble.

Puis il se figea de stupeur.

Naaan... Elle... Elle lui avait pas... Si... Apparemment si...

"C'est un gâteau !"

Pas un simple gâteau nan. C'était une putain de guitare noir et rouge grandeur nature en gâteau. Avec le glaçage qui écrivait Slayer, son groupe préféré, sur le côté. Et elle avait aussi réussi à caser un coeur avec leur deux prénoms écrit dedans.

Slayer et un coeur, côte à côte... Waw... Elle était puissante la drogue qu'elle avait dû prendre pour faire faire un gâteau pareil.

"Ca te plait... ?"

Si ça lui plaisait ?... Quelle question stupide !

Son coeur se réchauffa agréablement... Qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait ! Elle était sa petite crevette à lui ! Sa raison de se lever le matin ! Son rayon de soleil dans son morne quotidien ! Sa petite fée du bonheur !

"Pourquoi tu fais ton sourire sarca-"

Un baiser. Rien de mieux pour faire taire des paroles inutiles.

Qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait, bon sang, il était fou amoureux d'elle ! Il était fou d'elle ! Il-

"Gajeel !"

Un 'splastch' ainsi qu'une voix aiguë furieuse l'interrompirent.

"T'a fais tombé le manche de la guitare !"

"M'en fou"

Qu'est ce qu'il aimait les matins !


End file.
